pactfandomcom-20200214-history
Tithos
The harsh environment of this nation is refected in its inhabitants. The people of Tithos are efficient and determined, allowing advances in magical crafting above all else. Tithos contains the source of Water magic. Overview Everything can be tamed. Tithos is a divided nation. Half is naturally isolated from the other nations due to their migration under the waves, and the culture of Tithos has taken a less forgiving route. The small land mass of the original nation and the greenskin’s dominance of it lead to a great need for space after the first population boom, and the land’s mages came up with a cunning plan to warp the landscape to their needs. Both fragments of the nation have an abundance of dark dyes, frequently blue, purple and green. The colder weather forces citizens to dress for warmth, and the many predatory creatures have caused clothes to develop practically outside of the walled cities. Despite the larger oceans being declared neutral territories, Tithos pushes for underwater expansion, which has caused tensions to rise with Panea and Akronia. But they also aim to improve sea trading routes, a point in favour of their city expansions. Their views on nature differ greatly from Akronia, who they are most reliant to be allies with due to their pacifism towards other creatures. They view Cirrus as traitors, and often side with Panea when it comes to any form of conflict with them The Under Protected from the crushing depths of the ocean by powerful magical shields, the people of the Under are strict with their lives and even stricter with magic. All magic users must be registered, and misuse of magic comes with severe consequences, as the cities cannot risk the barriers being damaged. The Under are ruthless. They generally see themselves as superior to other sentient creatures, either taming or killing anything that opposes their power, while every member is striving to socially climb and advance their own social, magical or warrior status to ensure their future. In battle they favour daggers and swords, with any shields being seen as a sign of cowardice. Attire is more functional, allowing for quick movement, and they are frequently enchanted for protection against the elements. The Over Although the entire continent of Tithos can get called the Over, it is only usually the southern countries of Voziera, Emorsa, Berda and Carclaze that are referred to with this term. These human populated areas pride themselves in their advancements in magical crafting, creating temporary weapons of great power, which use very little precious resources compared to traditional crafting. This is the more relaxed of the two areas, as their environment is suited for humans, which allows for more time to focus on the leisure’s of life. In battle, ranged weapons are preferred, with spears and quarterstaffs used if melee is necessary. Their clothes reflect the lack of close combat, putting aesthetic above function, with an emphasis on symmetry. A monarchy rules with absolute authority, allowing this people to flourish both on land and in the harsh conditions of the sea. The seat of power is often contested, especially when any suggestion of weakness in their rule is found. In certain circumstances they may be challenged, and the victor receives all the power of the last. Suhgan Territories stuff about goblins, orcs and kobold run areas. Onau, Aguni, Tainko, Holkau, and Izena. Leadership The Over and Under is lead by a single monarchy with absolute authority, and the strictest laws of the four nations. Although there is a hierarchy in place, many individuals focus their lives on advancing their socail or political standing. The seat of power is often contested, especially when any suggestion of weakness in their rule is found. In certain circumstances they may be challenged, and the victor receives all the power of the last. Organisations The Guild of Arcane Ascendancy The Guild believes itself the only ones capable of collecting, researching and experimenting on magical artifacts. When a new artifact is discovered, The Guild will push to gain ownership of it. Members will often follow orders from the guild before any others, leading to conflict between other leadership bodies. The Mages Guild - needs a new name! not a guild preferably The cities of the Under are kept dry by magical barriers. As any disturbance to these barries could have catastrophic effects, magic usage within the city is closely monitored. All mages and mana users are required to register with the guild, and are not allowed to roam freely unless they are able to prove their competence. Mage Breakers Non-guild magicians are a risk to the nation, and so the Mage Breakers were created to track down and capture any unregistered mages. They value secrecy in their workings, and report only to the Monarch. Regions Izena Part of the Suhgan Territories, Holkau Part of the Suhgan Territories, Tainko Part of the Suhgan Territories, Onau Part of the Suhgan Territories, Aguni Part of the Suhgan Territories, Voziera Part of the Over, Voziera is the main trading region with Akronia. Emorsa Part of the Over, Emorsa is home of Tithos's PACT base. Berdea Part of the Over, Berdea is the homeland of the current Monarchy. Carclaze Part of the Over, Carclaze is the main trading country with Panea. History Y8: Panean ships are spotted near Carclaze Y9: Tithos invades Panea in response to failed negotiations. Y17: Mana manipulation is discovered. Y19: Water magic is discovered. Y42: Tithos opens negotiations with Panea. Y48: The attack ceases, and the two nations mingle. Y97: Akronia is discovered by a goblin ship. Y156: In the hunt for the Water Mana crystal, Torlan are discovered. Y687: Tithos invades Akronia from the north. Y843: Cirrus is discovered by the other nations. Y849: After failed peace talks, the Great War begins. Y914: The PACT is signed, the war ends, and a new continent is formed by mages from each nation. Y916: The first huans set foot on the new continent of Ederis. Gallery 16E1 08.jpg 16E1 61.jpg 16E1 30.jpg 16E1 27.jpg